imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Thessaloniki (IOT14)
Thessaloniki or Thessalonica is a city in Greek Macedonia. It was annexed by the Roman Empire in early 2105, precipitating a diplomatic crisis between Rome and the Platonic Republic that ultimately ended in Rome ceding the territory to Athens. Infuriated over lack of consultation, the Thessalonians rebelled in the summer of 2105 to found an independent republic, only to be invaded and reoccupied by the Greeks the following season. The Thessalonian rebellion inspired similar secessionist movements in Libya. Negotiations between Greece and the United Arab Republic in the winter of 2105 led to the repatriation of Macedonian exiles and Thessaloniki receiving special autonomous status. It remained a Greek territory until Greece's conquest by Russia the next year. Spring sovereignty dispute In the Spring of 2105, the Roman Empire annexed Central Macedonia, bringing its borders into direct contact with the Platonic Republic. Rome almost immediately stated its westward expansion was a mistake and made a vague statement about compensation to Athens. The Greeks assumed Rome intended to cede the region and began drafting plans for a territory swap, offering the Caribbean island of Antigua and the Italian city of Rome in exchange, neither of which it controlled at the time. Rome rejected the offer, dismissing the proposed territories as irrelevant to its strategic interest. Greece responded by decrying the Roman government as weak-willed; the Romans retaliated by annulling the countries' defensive pact. Greece immediately declared all Roman occupation from Constantinople westward "illegal" and began making veiled threats of military intervention; Rome in turn leased Foça Naval Base to the Volgan Federation, likely in a bid to curry favour in the event of Greek invasion. In an effort to defuse the belligerence, the United Arab Republic offered to mediate peace talks. The summit was not needed, however, as Japanese threats against UNVIFOR spurred the countries to suspend their spat. Rome subsequently ceded Thessaloniki to Greece as a 'gift' in appreciation for Athens' criticism of Japanese intentions, rendering the entire dispute pointless. 2105 republic Fatigued and infuriated by capital bartering, the Thessalonians seized upon Greek military deployment to Vietnam to secede, declaring Central Macedonia an independent republic, with protesters publicly burning the colour-coded clothing of the Platonic caste system. Despite apologizing for the trade, Rome reasserted its previous claim to the region. The Platonic response was a confused denouncement of the secession as 'treason' orchestrated by a minority elite, and announced its intent to reclaim the region by force. Austria and Rome supported the action, although Constantinople warned that it would step in if the Greeks proved incompetent; the UAR denounced the reclamation as aggressive imperialism, and characterized the revolt as an indictment of the Platonic governmental structure. Indonesia proposed a final resolution to the dispute through popular referendum in the territory, which was ignored by Athens. Operation Eunomia Late in the season, Athens began drafting plans for full-scale invasion of the city. The expedition was commanded by General Xylon Toto, who unequivocally declared the revolt an act of treason and made clear that no sympathy would be given to the "terror leaders". Greece issued an ultimatum demanding the Thessalonian government's capitulation, their lives spared in exchange for punitive exile. With no response by late June, Greek troops attacked. Republican forces consisted of 6500 volunteers; Toto's ruthless combat doctrine killed 5000, over half the city's adult population. While the operation was a resounding strategic success, the survivors abandoned the region, resettling in Libya; the intervention virtually destroyed Greece's reputation abroad and sparked denunciations of Roman emperor Andreas for condoning the action, and Constantinople severed military co-operation with Athens. Operation Eunomia served as a catalyst for the People's Militia, which began a similar secession campaign in North Africa. Repatriation Exiled Macedonians were allowed to return to their homes as part of an agreement between Athens and Jerusalem that winter intended to forestall a similar butchery in Libya. In addition to repatriating the exiles at state expense, Athens agreed to grant Thessaloniki special autonomous status. Category:European countries Category:Greek-speaking countries and territories Category:Countries in IOT14 Category:Battles in IOT14